GTA Vice City: Keep Your Friends Close
by the80sman-aka-rubenzepeda
Summary: Our friend Sal falls in a coma and he wishes that all of his friends who were once close to him to visit him or else he might die


_GTA Vice City...Keep Your Friends Close_

_**Chapter 1 Keep Your Friends Close**_ Welcome Back everyone where we last left of Ruben and his crew of friends had just defeated Noah and his evil crew...but they had lost of couple of friends in the battle as well...Ronny, Adrian, and Deanna were shot down by Noah and his crew.. but Tigger felt like it was best for him to leave his wife and friends because he felt like he didn't fit right in the group anymore. So Tigger left with his brothers to San Andreas. Ruben soon got even more bad news when he heard that Sal had gotten in a car wreck and crashed his Escalade on the way home after the shoot out with Noah's crew. Sal is currently in a comma fighting for his life.

_**The Ocean View Hospital**_

After Ruben heard Sal had crashed his Escalade Ruben drove over to the hospital to see how bad it was. Ruben Parked at the hospital parking lot and walked into the main entrance. Ruben asked the receptionist at the front desk and asked her where Sal Olvera's room was at. She told him that he was still in the ER and that he needed to come later. Ruben got in his car and called up his friend Leo who was at the Ocean View Hotel. Ruben said, "Hey fool, Sal is still in the ER. Its the second time he's been in there." Leo responded, "Dude I think you should come home and check this shit out" Ruben said, "What why what's going on?" Leo Said, "IDK nigga but Louai is back." Ruben Replied, "WTF I thought he was dead?" Leo said, "I thought so too but he's back." Ruben said, "Okay I'm on my way home."

_**The Ocean View Hotel**_

Ruben walked in the front entrance and saw the group sitting at the lobby talking to Louai. Ruben thought, "Dude! He is back.!" Louai said "Hi!" To Ruben but Ruben was too confused to say "hi" instead Ruben said, "Louai we thought you were dead. Well its not the first time but how did you come back?" Louai said, "I'm not alive Ruben, I've been trying to tell everybody this but they don't get it either." Louai then took a deep breath and said, "You guys I'm a ghost. I'm dead. I've been dead for like the past 5 stories. we are just here to tell you guys to _keep your friends close_" Angelica asked, "What do you mean we? " Louai pointed to the elevator door. We all turned around and stared at the doors in total shock while they opened and we see our other 3 dead friends come out of the elevator. The ghosts of Deanna, Roni, and Adrian walked out of the elevator and sat next to Louai's ghost. Leo, Angelica, Maleny, and Ruben all yelled out at the same time, "Oh, Shit!" The ghosts of our dead friends were staring at us with their heavenly angelic eyes and Roni said," We heard about Sal. He said he's trying to come out of his comma but he cant do it alone." Maleny said, " Wait! You guys talked to Sal?" Adrian said," Yeah he's in limbo right now." Maleny asked" What's Limbo?" Deanna said, "its a border between hell and heaven. we were all there before our fate was determined that we were gonna go to hell or heaven. And Sal has two choices right now either die and either go to hell or heaven. Or fight and come out of his comma." Roni also added," We all made it to heaven. And unless you don't help Sal, he will join us in heaven. Sal still has a lot of more of life to live he needs your help." Ruben said," Well how are we supposed to help him?" Louai said," That's why we are here. We need you guys to go up to your rooms and lay in bed like if your gonna go to sleep and we'll do the rest." So Ruben, Leo, Angelica, and Maleny went up to their rooms and laied in bed waiting for Louai, Adrian, Roni, and Deanna. Maleny was in her bed waiting silently when Louai, Adrian, Roni, and Deanna came in through the wall giving Maleny a good scare. Louai, Adrian, Roni, and Deanna all put their hands on Maleny forhead. A bright flash lit up the room and Maleny looked like if she had fallen asleep but really she went into limbo and was floating outside the Ocean View Hotel with Louai, Adrian, Roni, and Deanna. Loaui said,"Wait here while we get the rest of everybody." Maleny obeyed and tried to get the hang of floating. Louai, Adrian, Roni, and Deanna soon came into Leo's room and did the same thing to him. Soon all that was seen was a bright flash and Leo was now in limbo. Then Louai, Adrian, Roni, and Deanna came into Angelica's room and sent her to limbo as well. Soon it was Ruben's turn. Louai said, "you ready?" Ruben Said, "I guess." After a bright flash Ruben was now floating with every one outside. Louai said, "Everybody follow me." So everybody followed Louai to The roof of the Ocean View Hotel. Once everybody landed everybody except for Louai, Adrian, Roni, and Deanna were shocked to see who was standing there. Maleny, Angelica, Leo and Ruben shouted out, "Sal!" Sal said, "Hey, guys!" Maleny said with a tear rolling down her cheek, "Sal, Oh my gosh I can't believe your in a coma!" Sal said, "Oh come on now guys don't start crying right now. Laugh now and cry later. Cry if I do die. But right now I need you guys to bring in all of our friends who have left or moved away to support me." Ruben said, "Damn everybody?" Sal said, "Yes Ruben. Everybody." I felt like this is the best way to tell you guys. You guys will need to go to Liberty City and San Andreas to get everybody I knew and was close to and bring them to visit me in the hospital. then and only then will god see that I have a lot to live for and I will come out of my coma. but you guys don't have for ever. You must prove to god that I still belong on earth before the week is over. So that mean you guys have three days to do it. I Wish you guys luck my life is depending on it. But if you don't succeed don't take it hard on your selves. So I guess this is good-bye if I don't make it." Maleny was now broken down to tears. Sal came up to Maleny and hugged her and said, "Don't worry Maleny I know you won't fail me. Just do your best and never forget me." Maleny couldn't responded to Sal's words because of her hiccupping crying had over came her. Sal hugged Angelica and said good-bye. Leo said his good-bye to Sal. Then Sal said, "Ruben. I'm depending on you. You know that right?" Ruben Said, " I Know Bro I won't fail you. I'll do my best you'll be out of your comma before you know it." Sal hugged Ruben and Sal floated away and said, "And when I leave come together like butt-cheeks. Good-Bye Guys I Love You." Ruben, Leo, Angelica, and Maleny began to float back to their rooms. Louai, Adrian, Roni, and Deanna all said Good-Bye as well to Ruben, Leo, Angelica, and Maleny and sent them back to their bodies. Ruben, Leo, Angelica, and Maleny woke up and all met up in the lobby and all got ready to head down to Liberty City to pick up some friends who were currently living there. Ruben put on a bullet proof vest and grabbed two desert eagles just in case he ran into trouble and jumped into his Toyota Supra. Leo jumped into his Mitsubishi Evo. And Angelica and Maleny jumped into Ruben's old Nissan Skyline R-34 GT-R and followed Ruben and Leo to Liberty City.

Chapter 2 coming soon:

_**Chapter 2: Friends of Liberty City**_


End file.
